The Return
by spooksfan08
Summary: Geraldine and Harry have returned from honeymoon to Dibley and it is almost Christmas. A Christmas service to plan and a few major adjustments make Geraldine think it's time to move on from Dibley. Can David, Alice and the others help?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own The Vicar Of Dibley or anything related to it. All copyright belongs to BBC Television and Richard Curtis. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.**

**A Dibley Christmas.**

"I love Christmas." Alice stared at the Christmas tree in the middle of the village.

"I know." Hugo hugged her to him. "I do too."

"I know." Alice tugged on the cord of her pink anorak. "You told me last year."

"I did, didn't I?" Hugo smiled at his wife. "Come on, we'll be later. Can't leave little Geraldine with father for too long. You know how he gets."

"I know." Alice rolled her eyes. "How much hard work can a baby be? I mean we look after her all the time and look at us."

Hugo tried not to roll his eyes, or mention the fact that the little girl was teething and generally miserable at the moment, nor had she been sleeping well. Sighing heavily he steered Alice away from the tree and towards the car parked a few feet away from the vicarage.

##################

"No, no no. Yes." Jim nodded as Frank walked alongside her. "I mean her car is back, so she must be."

"Well, no one has seen her. I was speaking to Mr Horton earlier and he specifically said that the Vicar was not back in Dibley and he didn't know when or if she would be."

"She has to come back." Owen pushed his flat cap further back. "She's our vicar."

"We've had other vicars before." Frank stated reasonably. "And maybe now she is married she wont want to come back here."

"No no no." Frank shook his head. "No other vicar we've had was half as good as she is."

"That's true." Owen nodded. "But what can we do about it? If she isn't coming back there is nothing we can do to make her."

#########################

Harry ran a hand over his face. He was exhausted and knew the rest of the village would be talking. For a moment he was glad that he had insisted that he and Geraldine had got a taxi home. Neither of them were in any position to drive. He stood in the bedroom doorway and watched as his wife slept peacefully.

"I am awake, you know."

"Sorry." He stepped further into the room. "You looked."

"I am going to have to write the Christmas sermon at some point. You watch. David will pull it apart before I've even stood in the pulpit."

"He won't."

"He always does." Geraldine rolled over onto her back and stared at her husband. "Even the year I made him play Herod in the Nativity."

"You didn't?" Harry laughed.

"Well, type casting I know but." She smiled back. "Anyway, that was last Winter, Alice ended up giving birth. For real. In the stable and there is no way I am going to be able to top that."

"So?" Harry lay next to her and stared at the ceiling. "No one even knows we are home, yet."

"True." Geraldine smirked. "If they did, Alice would be knocking the door. Shortly followed by Owen and Jim. Not to mention Frank and Hugo. Even David would be down there."

"How do you stand it?"

"They mean well." Geraldine sighed. "And they are good people. Annoying sometimes, I grant you. And Alice. Well, she's Alice. But they mean well."

"So are you going to tell them?" He propped his head on one arm and watched as she raised an eyebrow.

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"I'm not really ready to. Not yet. You wont say anything? Will you?"

"Of course I wont." He kissed her gently. "You can tell them when your ready. I think it'll be enough of a shock that we are back."

"Yeah." She sighed.

"So?"

"So what?" She frowned as he rolled his eyes.

"Come here."

"Now, that is the best thing you've said since we got home."

##########################################

A/N First Vicar of Dibley fic. Does anyone read them anymore? Please review and let me know if it is worth going on with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Early Risers**

Harry woke slowly, unused to being back in Dibley he stretched and opened his eyes. Sighing heavily he realised he was alone in the bed. Voices from downstairs told him that the rest of the village had worked out their Vicar was home. He rubbed his eyes and listened, hoping he'd hear Geraldine tell one of her friends what was happening. He swung his legs out of bed, knowing she never would. Not while the rest of the village still came to her door with their problems.

################

"Did you have a nice time?" Alice asked as Geraldine nodded.

"Yes, thank you Alice."

"Where's Harry? What have you done with him?"

"He's in bed."

"Now?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"It is 7 am Alice. On a Saturday."

"Yeah but."

"Alice, why are you here?" Geraldine pulled her dressing gown closer to her.

"The Christmas service. Are you doing the Nativity this year?"

"After you having the baby, in the manger last Christmas. No I don't think so, Alice." Geraldine smiled.

"Oh good." Alice perched on the edge of the sofa, her hands in her lap. "Because I was thinking."

"Oh dear?"

"Sorry?"

"Oh really?" Geraldine frowned slightly, now more worried than ever.

"The Christmas service. It's on Christmas Day."

"Yes." Geraldine sighed.

"Well. I was thinking. And I know you'll just love this."

"Go on."

"What if you incorporated the story of the Nativity with the Top Of the Pops Christmas special."

"Hold on." Geraldine sat down at her desk and faced her. "You want me to tell the greatest story ever told. The story of our Lord God sending his only son to Earth to save us all with this year's greatest hits?"

"Well, yes." Alice smiled. "I knew you'd love it."

"Alice." Geraldine took a deep breath. "How about we all go to the church at 10 am on Christmas morning. Wish each other a Merry Christmas and I tell the story of the Nativity without Take That or JLS in the soundtrack? You know, just lovely traditional Christmas story."

"No music?"

"Well, hymns and Christmas Carols."

"Oh." Geraldine smiled as Alice nodded. "I'm glad I suggested that. I have a Wizard CD at home and I think Mum has a Cliff Richard tape somewhere. She likes him."

"Alice."

"I'll go to Mum's and have a look." Alice skipped out the door before Geraldine could say another word. The front door slammed as Geraldine got to her feet. The portrait of Christ stared down at her as she ran a hand through her hair.

"And I don't know what you are looking at. All this is for your birthday, you know." She addressed the picture before turning and heading toward the bathroom, knowing that now Alice had visited there was no way she was going to get any rest.

######################

"The Vicar is back." Hugo bounded into the living room as David nodded. The dog curled up at his feet.

"Is she?"

"Yes, Alice has been to see her."

"I see." David sipped his tea.

"Yes, they spoke about the Christmas service. Going to be rather jolly by all accounts."

"Jolly? At Christmas? Don't be ridiculous." David got to his feet and grabbed Bruno's lead. "I'm taking the dog out. We may be some time." Hugo frowned slightly, wondering what his father was planning now.

########################

A/N Is anyone reading this? Please review if you are.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer not mine**

**What now?**

Harry poured the coffee into the mug in front of him as he thought about the events of the last few months. He knew the decision to move to Dibley had surprised a lot of people but he knew it was the right thing to do. He smiled as he heard Geraldine walk into the kitchen.

"Coffee?"

"Urgh." She wrinkled her nose. "No thanks."

Harry watched her for a moment, worried that she was refusing breakfast. It was so unlike her, especially in the mornings. He filed it away for something else to add to his list of concerns.

"Alice was here."

"I heard." He smiled before sipping his coffee.

"She wants to have the Top of the Pops Christmas Special in the Christmas service."

"Original." Harry smiled. He genuinely liked the hapless verger but knew some of her ideas were a little off the wall. "What are you going to do?"

"Traditional service." She sighed. "It's what everyone expects."

"And is it what you want to do?" Harry looked at her.

"Just get through the day." She sighed before turning and walking back into the living room.

###########

David walked through the village, stopping to let the dog sniff at a few trees along the way. He had intended on visiting the vicar and her new husband but something stopped him. He called Bruno towards him as the labrador sniffed yet another tree.

"Come on Boy!" The dog seemed to think about it for a moment before following his master towards the church. "Good boy." He patted the dog as he watched the vicar leave the church. "Vicar!"

"Hello David." She sighed heavily. "Are you all ready for Christmas?"

"Oh yes." He smiled. "You?"

"Just about." She looked over his shoulder. "Service is all ready."

"Oh do tell. The story of the Nativity with reference to the Spice Girls again? No, we must move with the times. The Sugarbabes or Girls Aloud?"

"David."

"Or having me play Herod again."

"David." She sighed as he continued on his rant. "Look."

"No, you look here, Vicar."

"No David." She raised her voice as David stopped in his tracks. "We will have Midnight Mass and then we will have the 10 am service on Christmas Day. There may be a service on Boxing Day yet, I haven't decided. But what won't happen is me standing here listening to you pull holes in everything I say or do. Come to the service if you want to know what the sermon will be. I haven't got time for this today, I really haven't." She sidestepped her old friend before walking away. David narrowed his eyes, amazed that she hadn't told him what she was planning.

"Geraldine."

She kept walking, mumbling a prayer to herself under her breath.

"I would say married life suits you, but if this attitude is anything to go by." She stopped walking as she heard his words. Sighing heavily she looked towards the sky.

"Sent to try us? Eh?" She mumbled before turning towards David.

"I'll see you in Church." She turned, offering no other chance for an argument before stalking off towards her beloved vicarage.

###########################

"No no no," Jim folded his arms across his chest. "Yes."

"Jim." Owen rolled his eyes. "Have you seen the vicar or not?"

"No, no yes, I just said so. Didn't I?"

"We'll all see her tomorrow." Alice smiled happily. "She's back and she asked me to make sure the flowers in the church are all sorted."

"I remember Letitia's flowers." Frank smiled as he remembered the old lady. "Beautiful."

"Unlike her cooking." Jim laughed. Owen pulled a face.

"I thought there was something wrong with the vicar." Owen took off his cloth cap before replacing it again. "I thought we were worried."

"We are." Alice sighed. "But she's home and Harry is home so I think we just have to wait." She smiled as Hugo rested his arm across her shoulders. "She gave Mr Horton what for this morning."

"Yes, Father was not impressed." Hugo shrugged his shoulders. "He was not happy when he came home earlier. In fact he seemed quite put out."

"Serves the miserable bugger right." Owen snapped.

"But is isn't like her." Alice sighed.

"Well." Frank looked at his friends. "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. Let's just see what she's like then. If we are still worried then one of us should say something."

"Who?"

"We'll see, Alice." He smiled at the younger woman. "This is our vicar. She's fine and if she's not we'll look after her." He ushered his friends out of the church hall wondering if he was right.

################

A/N Two or maybe three more chapters. Lots of fluff soon x Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Thanks for the reviews, I honestly didn't think anyone would read this.**

**Christmas Morning.**

"Harry!" Geraldine called up the stairs. "I have to leave for church in ten minutes." Harry smiled as he heard his wife's voice. It was their first Christmas Day together and his first in what he thought was a sleepy little English country village. An hour with Alice, Hugo and the others had put pay to that idea. Suddenly he wondered what his brothers, sister and their families were doing. He knew none of them would be spending the morning in Church. Shaking his head, he knew a year ago he wouldn't have contemplated the idea at all. But then Geraldine had turned up on his doorstep and everything changed.

"Coming." He called back, hoping that the rest of the day would go just as well.

################

"Does it look alright?" Alice bit her lip as she looked around the almost empty church. Hugo smiled as he looked around.

"Alice." David almost barked her name. "It looks wonderful."

"Not as nice as the flowers Mrs Cropley would have."

"Oh I don't know about that." Hugo held Alice's hand. "Wont you be late for the Vicar?"

"Oh Geraldine. Yes. I have to go." She kissed her daughter's hair before running back into the vestry. David shook his head, wondering how Alice had ended up being so absent-minded.

"That girl." He started as Hugo raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Father, that girl is my wife and little Gerry's mum." He carried his daughter out of the church knowing they had at least half hour before the service began.

dddddddddddddddddddddddddddd ddddddddddd

"Well." Geraldine looked out over the congregation. "Firstly, I want to wish you all a very Merry Christmas and thank you all for coming today. It really is lovely to see you all here." She smiled as she caught Harry's eyes. It seemed like a lifetime since she had stood in the pullpit and she had forgotten how comfortable she felt when she did. "Right, before we start can we all stand for the hymn." She watched as the congregation got to their feet. Alice began to play the carol Geraldine had selected. Sighing with relief she was glad to hear Away In A Manger rather than I Wish It Could Be Christmas Every Day.

"Right well." Geraldine watched as the villagers all sat down. The church was unbearably hot and she tugged on her dog collar as she spoke. David glanced at Frank, wondering why the Vicar had paused in her sermon. "We are all here today to celebrate the birth of our Lord Jesus Christ." She smiled as she saw the children in the church listen to her explain the Nativity. She knew a few of the little girl's in the room had played Mary in school and Sunday school plays over the years. Even Alice had played the Virgin Mary; with memorable results. She tugged on her dog collar once more and David couldn't help but notice how worried Harry looked.

"Harry!" He hissed. "What is wrong with the Vicar?"

"Be quiet." Frank snapped. "You're in Church."

"I am well aware of that, thank you." David snapped. It was then Harry jumped to his feet as his wife's knees buckled from beneath her. A gasp ran out through the church while Alice screamed. Harry caught her just before her head hit the stone edge of the pullpit. It was then Harry knew they coudn't keep their secret any longer.

"I'm calling an ambulance." Owen stated as Hugo hugged Alice.

"Best idea you've had in years." Harry stated as he held the body of his unconscious wife in his arms.

########################

A/N Ok very short chapter. Please let me know what you think. What is wrong with Geraldine? Please review. (Very fluffy chapter next - hopefully a little funnier too!)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer not mine

Secrets?

Harry ran a hand over his face as he watched the paramedics load Geraldine into the back of the ambulance. Alice rested a hand on his back as tears streamed down her face. Baby Geraldine was balanced on her hip, clearly bemused at what was happening to her Godmother.

"Harry?"

"I'm going to go with her. Can you? Can you sort this place out?"

"Of course I can." Alice smiled slightly. "I am the verger. Go." She pushed him forward slightly as Hugo and David appeared. The paramedic motioned for him to get in the ambulance as Owen shook his head sadly.

"I reckon she's up the duff."

"Owen!" Alice snapped.

"There's no need for that." David snapped. "Of course she isn't. They've only been married five minutes."

"Yeah." Owen nodded. "And it is not as if no one gets pregnant out-of-wedlock is it?"

"But she's the vicar!" David huffed. Hugo and Alice exchanged glances as Frank shook his head sadly.

"No, no no." Jim replied. "Not as if she would tell us if she was. Not the way you judge everything."

"I am not judgemental." David snapped.

"No, of course not Father." Hugo raised his eyebrow. "You just like everyone to live your way."

###################

"Hi." Harry sat next to her and smiled as Geraldine opened her eyes.

"Oh God."

"No, just me." Harry smiled slightly. "You ok?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "I should have made myself eat breakfast."

"Doesn't matter now." Harry kissed her hand just as a young nurse walked in.

"Mrs Kennedy?"

"Reverend." Harry corrected. Geraldine smiled.

"Hi. Yes."

"Your blood tests are back and your friends Alice, Hugo, Frank and er, Jim? are outside."

"Oh Lord." Geraldine rested her head back against the pillow. "Why?"

"Because they are good people and they care about you." Harry squeezed her hand. "I'll talk to them. Explain everything. We knew we couldn't keep this a secret forever."

"I know." Geraldine smiled. "And if it means I have to leave Dibley, well then I have to go." She rested her hand on her abdomen.

"It wont mean that." He kissed her forehead.

"A vicar, pregnant before she got married."

"Only just before." Harry smiled as he remembered the night he had stayed at the vicarage just before the wedding.

"The Church may be tolerant with the way the world is today but not as far as the vicars and other staff are concerned."

"Geraldine. These are your friends."

"Yes." Geraldine smiled. "Yes, they are but don't forget one of them is David. He tried to have me kicked out the first day I arrived in Dibley."

"That was ten years ago." Harry reasoned. "He didn't know you then. It will be fine. Trust me." He kissed her forehead before heading out to talk to the people who's opinion mattered so much. He just prayed that they would be happy for them.

################

A/N short update. More soon xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own The Vicar of Dibley**

**Truth?**

"Hi." Harry smiled as he saw Alice turn to face him. "Is everything ok at the church ok?"

"Oh yes." Alice smiled. "I locked up."

"Where is everyone?" He looked around the abandoned hospital waiting room with the small Christmas tree in the corner.

"Jim went to find some tea. I think Frank and Owen went with him."

"What about David and Hugo?"

"Taken baby Geraldine for a walk. It's snowing."

"Oh." Harry sat next to Alice, relieved that he didn't have to face a verbal firing squad just yet.

"How is she?" Alice rested her hands on her knees, hardly able to raise her eyes to meet his. "Is she going to be ok? Only she's my best friend. If anything bad were to happen to her, then." Tears filled Alice's eyes as Harry rested a hand on his shoulder.

"The doctor says everything is ok. They've done some blood tests and a scan. Everything is all it should be."

"Then why?"

"Why did she collapse?"

"Yes, why did she collapse?" Both sets of eyes shot up to see David and Hugo in the doorway. "She's not been herself since your wedding. What have you done to her?"

"He hasn't done anything." Alice snapped.

"Actually." Harry sighed as he got to his feet. "I have."

"I knew it!" David snapped. "Now look here!"

"She's pregnant." Harry snapped as the others returned. Alice gasped, covering her mouth with one hand. David stared at him in shock as Frank tugged on his bow tie. "We're having a baby."

"I am well aware of what pregnant means." David smiled slightly. "Congratulations. How far?"

"Three months." Harry held his breath, waiting for the storm to continue. Hugo smiled broadly and shook his hand.

"You have only been married two months." Owen took his cap off. "You're a fast worker."

"I." Harry had no idea what to say. "Look."

"No." David shook his head. "I think I need a word with the vicar, if you don't mind." Harry closed his eyes and swore, hoping that the bald headed man would calm down before he saw his wife.

#################

"Geraldine." David opened the door to the hospital room. "I should have guessed."

"Hi." She stared at the bedclothes. "Have you spoken to the Bishop?"

"Not yet, no." David frowned, surprised that she would think he would go running to the aging clergyman the moment the ambulance had taken her away. "I wanted to see how you are."

"I'm ok."

"And Harry has told us."

"Oh."

"Why didn't you tell us?" He sat in the chair next to her bed. "Are we really such monsters? I know I can be a little conservative."

"Conservative? You? Really David?"

"But I thought we were friends. Do you not want the baby? Is that it?"

"No, of course I want him or her." Geraldine rested a hand on her tummy. "But I wasn't married when I got pregnant."

"So?" David smiled slightly.

"So the Bishop will want me to give up the Parish. There is no way he will want a vicar up the duff before there was a ring on her finger."

"If memory serves me correctly, you are not the first woman on Earth to fall pregnant out side of wedlock. I think a certain Mary managed to do the same thing a few years ago."

"That's different."

"No, it isn't. Not really."

"David." Geraldine started. "I was so horrible to you. I didn't mean to be. It's just I feel sick all the time and "

"I remember what Hugo's mother was like. Don't worry about it." He squeezed her hand before turning and leaving. "I'll deal with the Bishop. A little creative accounting may be involved but you're not to worry about that. Now I'll send your husband in. I think Jim and the others have either board the poor man to death or questioned him to within an inch of his life." He closed the hospital door behind him as Geraldine rested her head back on the pillows and smiled.

####################

a/n more soon x


	7. Chapter 7

**Not mine. This is probably the penultimate chapter. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Reactions**

Harry ran a hand over his face as he debated whether to go into the hospital room and confront David. He had no idea what the head of the church parish council would be saying to his wife but he had a feeling it would be less than complimentary. Sighing heavily he turned to see Hugo and Owen watching him.

"What?"

"A baby." Hugo smiled. "Wonderful news."

"Thanks." Harry smiled back weakly.

"Then why do you look like one of my cows just did their business on your favourite shoes?" Owen took his cap off and watched the younger man.

"I am pleased about the baby. I am." He watched as Owen and Hugo exchanged glances. "It's just. Well." Harry paused.

"Well what?" Hugo watched as Harry closed his eyes.

"She loves it here. Actually, I love it here." He paused. "And if the Bishop says she has to leave then she will."

"Why would she have to go? She's our vicar." Alice looked up.

"The baby." Harry explained. "He or she will be born about six months after our wedding. Not exactly something the Anglican church would be happy about, especially with the way things are now. The Bishop wasn't exactly pleased about the idea of women Bishops. He knew Geraldine supported them."

"He won't want to loose her." Hugo stated calmly. "Will he?"

"I hope not but he may want her to leave the Church."

"Well we wont let him." Alice got to her feet. "We stopped big scary business men from trying to flood the village. We'll stop the Bishop sacking her. "

"Thanks." Harry smiled as the door opened to allow David to leave the room.

"Alice, Hugo." He nodded as Alice bit her bottom lip. "We have to go. I have to call the Bishop."

"Now hold on." Hugo stepped towards his father.

David raised a hand to placate the rest of the group. "Geraldine is aware that I am going to call the Bishop to inform him we will need someone to cover her maternity leave. That is all. Now before you all bite my head off why don't we all go back to my house and toast the happy news?"

Frank and Jim nodded eagerly. Alice squeezed Harry's arm as Owen watched the exchange. He nodded to Harry before ushering the others out of the waiting room. Harry smiled before turning back to the room his wife was being nursed in.

########################

"Hi." Harry walked into the room as Geraldine looked up.

"David is talking to the Bishop." Harry stated. Geraldine nodded.

"I asked him to. I don't want to hide this anymore and if I have to leave Dibley." She shrugged her shoulders.

"No, you won't. We are not going anywhere." Harry held her hand. "I spoke to Alice, she told me about the time you handcuffed half the parish to the church to save the village."

"Oh yeah. That made the news." She smiled at the memory.

"And according to Alice the village will do it again if it means another vicar replaces you. So stop worrying. "

"David was really nice."

"First for everything." He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "See? It's going to be ok."

"I hope so." Her eyes fluttered closed as he kissed her.

################

A/N More soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I never expected anyone to be interested in my story. This is my last chapter so I hope you enjoy.**

**Bishops and Babies?**

David put the phone down and sighed heavily. It seemed the phone call with the aging Bishop had not gone well. He pinched the bridge of his nose and glanced at the bottle of single malt on the table, absentmindedly wondering if it was too early to pour himself a glass.

"Hello." Alice beamed.

"Father." Hugo carried baby Geraldine on his hip. The little girl gave her grandfather a gummy grin. David couldn't help but soften at the sight of the little girl.

"I just spoke to the Bishop."

"Now Father." Hugo stood up to his full height. "I thought we had agreed not to involve him."

"Well, he had to know. Shame the stupid old man still lives in the last century."

"Oh no. Does he? I bet that makes things really hard. I mean how would he get anywhere?"

"Alice." David started, already exasperated by the younger woman.

"No, think about it. We're in this century, yeah? And if the Bishop is in the last century he's always going to be behind. Isn't he? Never really catching up."

"For once Alice, you may have a point."

################

Geraldine stared at the television, her mind full of possibilities. Each one was worse than the last. Harry stayed in the kitchen, glad to have her home but worried about what may happen now. He waited for the kettle to boil, hoping that now she was home Geraldine would slow down and stop worrying so much. The doorbell rang once and he knew his hopes were in vain.

"Owen." She smiled as she opened the front door.

"Oh nothing." The farmer paused. "I just wanted to say I'm glad you are home and I hope everything is ok with the little one."

"Oh." She smiled, genuinely touched by his concern. "Well, thank you Owen."

"And for what it's worth, this Harry bloke you married."

"Yees?" She waited for the inevitable critisim or crude comment.

"He's better than the other bloke. Whatshisface Horton's brother."

"Yes." Geraldine smiled as the farmer took his cloth cap off and put it on again. "Yes, he is."

"And?"

"And?" She smiled.

"There's been talk of baby names. I was wondering if you had any thoughts? Only I was thinking of putting a bet on."

"No, goodbye Owen." She ushered him out of the house as Harry stood in the doorway and laughed.

#############

"And then I told him if he insisted on that course of action I would take this higher." David explained as Alice sat biting her lip.

"Really, Father?" Hugo smiled, proud of his parent for the first time in years. "You said that?"

"I did."

"Bravo Father." Hugo beemed.

"What did he say?" Alice twisted her wedding rind as she spoke.

"That he would send a new vicar to replace our vicar permanently. And I told him we were more than happy with the current arrangement. That our vicar is Reverend Geraldine Kennedy nee Grainger and that was that and if he didn't like it I could put a call in to the Arch Bishop."

"You'd do that?" Hugo frowned.

"Well, yes. He's a decent sort of chap. And he owes me a few favours."

"Excuse me." All eyes fell on Geraldine as she stood in the doorway. "Door was open, I did knock. Sorry."

"Don't be." Alice got to her feet as David smiled at her warmly. "As I said he owes me a few favours."

"You know the Arch Bishop of Cantebury? The head of the Church of England? David!"

"We were in university together. As I say he is a decent sort of chap. Useless at cards but you can't have everything. Anyway, the upshot of it is, the Parish of Dibley is in your care until a time you see fit."

"Really?" Geraldine hugged him. "Thank you David. I don't know what to say."

"Nonsense." He smiled back, blushing furiously. "Nothing to be said. Now, there's been talk of baby names."

####################

A/N New story soon? Not sure if I should write a sequel to this x


End file.
